


Una nueva perspectiva.

by Castle_7



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castle_7/pseuds/Castle_7
Summary: Un Titán, disciplinado, orgulloso y descuidadamente valiente, es firme a la regla que dicta que los guardianes no deben investigar su pasado, un guardián que entra en conflicto con su pasado se pone en peligro a si mismo y a los que protege. Una cazadora cambiaría su perspectiva.





	Una nueva perspectiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Bueno, soy nuevo en esto, así que me serviría de mucho sus opiniones al respecto de esta historia y sus consejos para mejorarla, este primer capitulo a algunos les parecerá corto, pero simplemente quería dejar publicado el inicio para motivarme a continuar con las otras partes, si hay algún error o algo que no concuerde con el Lore me lo hacen saber, tratare de hacerlo lo mas acorde al mismo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Destiny y todo lo relacionado a la saga pertenecen a Bungie, solo soy un autor que escribe con base a su historia.

MONOTONIA: Se entiende por la falta de variedad en cualquier conjunto de acciones o sucesos, usualmente desencadenando en el aburrimiento o el cansancio.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Xol, otra victoria más para el Guardián, favorito de la vanguardia, perteneciente a los señores de hierro, asesino de dioses, vengador de la humanidad, terror de los caídos, respetado por los Cabal, elegido por el viajero… entre otros destacables títulos.

Su nombre es Alex, no obstante, todos los que lo conocen prefieren llamarlo "Guardián" o "El Guardián", a excepción de su compañero el espectro, que prefería llamarlo por su nombre real.

Su día a día había empezado a ser monótono desde la muerte de aquel dios gusano, levantarse temprano, lucir su armadura blindada de Titán y su icónico casco , ser saludado por sus compañeros guardianes, los agradecidos civiles que lo admiraban y la milicia que los acompañaba, después, despegar en su clásica pero no descuidada nave de clase minerva a salvar vidas, apoyar a otros guardianes, conseguir suministros, continuar arrasando a los ya superados enemigos de la humanidad en la tierra o simplemente a hacer el patrullaje matutino en los planetas cercanos.

Al anochecer, regresaba a la querida ciudad, que ya se estaba recuperando de los desastres de la Guerra Roja, donde era bienvenido por los mismos compañeros y procedía a entregar el informe diario al comandante Zavala, gran hombre, gran líder, que prometió heredar su cargo a Alex para cuando este ya no diera más de sí o no estuviera disponible, después de todo, ¿quién más podría cargar con dicha responsabilidad?.

Finalmente, el Titán, en su cómoda, no indecente habitación de asignación militar, se retira su armadura para pulir y comprobar su veterano pero no oxidado estado, finaliza otros quehaceres personales como el aseo y la alimentación y como no, dormir, donde realmente recarga energías para seguir en su monotonía diaria.

Ciertamente, los Titanes se caracterizan por su dedicación y disciplina, pero cualquier otra persona detectaría lo aburridos que son, a comparación de los misteriosos hechiceros y los rebeldes cazadores.

-1 día después, nave de clase minerva "Leónido MV", órbita terrestre sobre el pacifico-

Levitando y girando su mitad trasera, el espectro se disponía a revisar el registro de comunicaciones de su guardián.

-Inicio de recuerdo-

Oh, el espectro, el más fiel (y pequeño) compañero de Alex, con quien parecía compartir una telepatía a pesar de ser de algún modo polos opuestos, siendo Alex un tipo serio, no frío, pero de una actitud tan simple y discreta como las olas del océano que se encontraba debajo de ellos, que su espectro sea el sarcástico que siempre habla por su Guardián no era una sorpresa para muchos, siempre sabía que decir para cada situación, nunca perdía la calma ni demostraba miedo, no incluso cuando vio a su Guardián ser pateado desde una nave a quien sabe cuántos metros de altura, ser alcanzado innumerables veces por fuego enemigo, verlo caer torpe y accidentalmente desde pendientes agudas, o cuando… Bueno, nunca perdía la calma, relajando de alguna manera los oleajes altos en la marea mental de Alex, quien no mostraba miedo o pavor con la cara, sino con el descontrol de sus acciones.

Probablemente Alex le deba su vida y reputación a su pequeño compañero, a quien le ha agradecido innumerables veces haberlo sacado de esa abandonada autopista de la antigua Rusia y que, a pesar de no recordar una pizca de su vida pasada y de no saber porque carajos un extraño tipo de cubo de rubik parlante lo despertase, siente como si hubiese sido lo correcto y agradece que se convirtiera en su guía y salvador durante esta travesía con momentos de dolor y gloria, y algún que otro chiste malo.

El espectro, por su parte, cada día, al ver a su guardián triunfar como un campeón siente como si hubiese ganado la mejor lotería que haya existido, que el viajero lo haya destinado a revivir a esa pila de huesos que hablaba muy poco, no era mera coincidencia.

-Fin de recuerdo-

El pequeño robot, maquina autómata creada con luz o lo que sea que fuese, continúo revisando el registro de comunicaciones, solo para encontrar lo mismo de todos los días, mensajes de Lord Shaxx insistiéndole con hacer publicidad para el crisol, noticias no relevantes de la vanguardia, Cayde-6 pidiéndole consejos en cómo mejorar sus chistes, registro de reclutas recién ingresados a las filas, todo muy común, hasta que saltó en la pantalla una notificación, era un mensaje, de alguien, que ya conocían, pero con quien no habían vuelto a contactar hace días.

Anastasia Bray, o Ana Bray, así suelen llamarla.

-Inicio de recuerdo-

Cazadora distinguida por su participación en la batalla de la grieta del crepúsculo, la vanguardia la daba por muerta tras una extraña desaparición, pero la verdad salió a la luz, y la verdad era que la cazadora había desertado junto a una agente del sector de los buhos, partieron hacia marte para desenterrar y redescubrir las posesiones de su familia adoptiva, los Bray. 

No importa por el motivo que fuese, la vanguardia (y Alex) siempre condenarán los actos de deserción, siendo cada guardián una pieza fundamental en la defensa de la ultima ciudad.

Todo esto se dio a conocer a Alex después de haber ayudado a la cazadora en su misión de adentrarse en Clovis Bray, si se hubiese enterado de esta situación tiempo antes, ni siquiera hubiera acudido en respuesta a la llamada de ayuda que ella le envió irónicamente POR EL CANAL PRIVADO DE LA VANGUARDIA.

Fue la primera y única vez, probablemente la última en la que recibió un sermón por parte de Zavala, quien lo miraba con decepción tras abrir las puertas que protegían a Rasputín, Alex sintió que su código de Titán se había alterado, pero no quebrantado, de igual manera, se sintió como esa patada de Ghaul a la cara, o como cuando perdió esa apuesta con Cayde en la que el perdedor debía limpiar el colibrí del ganador, que estaba bastante sucio y descuidado por cierto.

En el momento de la caída de Xol, el espectro le dijo a Ana que podria confiar en nosotros, y que nosotros podríamos confiar en ella.

Claramente, eso solo fue lo que el espectro afirmó, a pesar de llevar unos días trabajando juntos, para Alex era muy difícil confiar en alguien como ella, una desertora.

-Fin de recuerdo -

-Alex, tienes un mensaje nuevo, Ana necesita tu ayuda en marte- El Espectro llamaba a su Guardián, quien miraba fijamente al vacío cielo terrestre, desde la cabina de piloto.

Alex hizo un breve "Hmm" y sin girar la cabeza, le dice a su espectro -¿Y qué necesita? Si es otro satélite estrellado, dile que ya hay equipos de exploración asignados para recuperarlos-

No suele parecerlo, pero el Titán llevaba un buen tiempo distraído, mientras observaba el cielo, quizás no era extraño, pero, tenía cara de estar aburrido, o de estar reflexionando, o las dos cosas.

A pesar de que la Vanguardia (y por Vanguardia se habla de Zavala) odiaba admitirlo, era necesario mantener un ojo pendiente sobre los restos de Clovis Bray y principalmente, sobre Rasputín, no había absolutamente nada de confianza, cosa que Ana tenia de sobra con el Estratega, después de todo, fue ella quien creo su módulo de vocalización y generación de expresiones/reacciones.

-Parece que no- El espectro respondió -Lo envió por un medio encriptado de datos, eso significa que la vanguardia no puede observar el mensaje, afirma que es una situación urgente y que solamente puede confiar en nosotros para ayudarla-.

Sin darse cuenta el espectro, Alex ya se había levantado de su asiento, con el cascoya puesto.

-No lo sé, parece muy sospechoso, no aguantare otro sermón de Zavala y no quiero despertar alguna otra cosa subterránea que suponga una amenaza, ¿Por qué ocultaría el mensaje de la vanguardia?- Respondió el Titán -Además, estoy aquí para ayudar a quienes me necesiten, no para hacer recados y encontrar tecnología antigua que ella misma podría recuperar con sus propios medios, después de todo, es una cazadora-

-¡Oh, vamos! mi presentimiento dice que deberíamos ayudarla, no podemos ser así, incluso si es ella la que nos necesita, la colmena pudo haber llegado al estratega de no ser por su pedido de auxilio, sabes muy bien que sin ese capricho Xol hubiera devorado Marte- Exclamó su espectro, que quizás quería ir solo para romper la monotonía a la que se estaban aferrando.

Alex le estaba dando la espalda para ese entonces, suspirando bajo el casco blindado, con las manos en la cintura y aparentando estar en un debate interno.

Finalmente, tras un minuto de silencio, respondió -Te lo juro, que si Zavala me vuelve a sermonear, usare tu carcasa como depósito de refrigerante… dirige el curso a marte, y hazlo rápido antes de que cambie de opinión-

El Titán tomó sus armas y volvió de nuevo a la cabina de piloto.

El presentimiento de su espectro los había salvado en situaciones anteriores, pero simplemente no tenía sentido en esta ocasión, ¿Por qué algo tan supuestamente bueno debería estar oculto ante la vista de la vanguardia?

-Bah, ya se te pasara, una pequeña escapadita no nos hará daño, incluso te gustaba cuando íbamos al cosmódromo para recuperar esas armas de la edad de oro- hablaba el espectro mientras establecía el curso de la nave.

El guardián permanecía en silencio, leyendo registros en la consola de su cabina, aparentemente ignorando lo que su espectro le decía, pero en realidad sí lo había escuchado.

-1 hora después, instalaciones de Clovis Bray-

Alex y su espectro llegaron al lugar donde normalmente encontrarían a Ana, que normalmente los recibiría con un incómodo saludo que solo el espectro respondería y su lista de encargos pendientes mientras seguía trabajando en sus dispositivos, tratando de entablar comunicación con el Estratega y revisando expedientes de cualquier cosa que haya sucedido últimamente, quizás para no alejarse aún más del mundo al que había dado la espalda.

Sin embargo, no esperaban encontrarla preparándose para un tiroteo, portando un rifle de pulsos y un cañón de mano como arma secundaria, y lo que parecía ser una cara de preocupación, claramente algo bueno no estaba pasando aquí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó el espectro, quizás un saludo sobraría.

-Hey, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, lo que les puedo decir ahora mismo es que ellos están aquí, descubrieron algo y me temo que no se irán sin llevárselo- La cazadora respondió, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que los adentraba en las instalaciones, donde finalmente hizo un gesto sugiriendo que la siguieran.

El espectro se disponía a seguirla, cuando notó que su compañero, el Titán, se había quedado parado de brazos cruzados.

-¿Guardián?- Preguntó Ana.

-Espera un segundo, no creas que volveré a adentrarme a tiros sin tener la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí, vas a explicármelo, incluso si es de la manera más simplificada posible-

-Uh…Vaya-.

La exigencia del Titán y su primer gesto verbal hacia ella la tomó por sorpresa, previamente había arrastrado a este sujeto en un caos, sin alguna explicación lógica más que la obsesión de adentrarse en las instalaciones. Para que este tipo empezara a abrir fuego, necesitaba saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

-Caídos, o algo similar, pero mucho más poderosos y organizados, lo poco que pude saber sobre sus intenciones era que querían la tecnología del estratega, y con una razón específica, equipar a un ejército, registraban cientos de armas y armaduras- la tensión y la ansiedad se sentían en su respiración -Te explicaría mucho más, pero debes creerme, cada segundo aquí es un segundo más de ventaja para sus escuadrones de saqueo, todo lo sabrás cuando los expulsemos de aquí-.

El Titán suspiró…

Sin decir algo y forzándose a sí mismo a cometer otra estupidez, Alex empuñó su rifle automático y empezó a seguir a la cazadora.

No, aún no confiaba en lo que decía, pero de ser cierto lo que dice, valía la pena tomar el riesgo, fuese lo que fuese, su código de Titán lo dictaba y su espectro lo presentía.

Después de una silenciosa y apresurada caminata por las instalaciones, se encontraban frente a la compuerta de la cámara que albergaba a Rasputín, Alex estaba lleno de culpa, recordando esa vez que lo sermonearon por culpa de su instinto de ayudar a las demás personas.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una explosión los tomó por sorpresa, acompañada de disparos que se dirigían hacia su posición.

Diferentes escuadrones de lo que parecían ser caídos los estaban flanqueando, obligando al Titán a desplegar su escudo de energía de vacío, protegiendo a los dos de lo que parecía ser una lluvia de disparos.

-¡Deprisa, entren a la cámara!- Exclamó el espectro mientras se escondía, desvaneciéndose.

Ana abrió las puertas de la bóveda mientras Alex retrocedía de espaldas bloqueando el fuego enemigo, finalmente, ambos entraron, cerrando la puerta que parecía resistir el daño que llegaba.

…

Tras la emboscada, reinó el silencio, Alex revisaba la puerta, en busca de alguna ruptura por el daño que recibió.

Ana, por su parte, tecleaba en la consola, buscando comunicarse con el estratega.

Casi una eternidad de intentos fallidos después, la cazadora se rindió y le dio un golpe a la consola.

-Oh bien, gracias por ignorarme- Declaró Ana, el estratega había decidido que era el momento perfecto para ignorar sus mensajes.

-¿Por qué no contactaste con la vanguardia? Fácilmente pudimos echarlos a patadas de aquí, este es otro de tus actos de irresponsabilidad- Exclamó Alex, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella, cansado de jugar a esperar por nada.

-¿La vanguardia? No pienses que dejare a Rasputín con Zavala, no le pertenece en lo más mínimo, sé muy bien que aprovecharan cualquier situación para adueñarse de él, es propiedad de mi familia, no de la vanguardia- Lo encaró la cazadora, irritada.

…

-Además, ¿Por qué decidiste romper el silencio justo ahora? ¡No te veía cuestionar las órdenes de tu querido comandante cuando actuabas como otro mudo soldado de su incompetente vanguardia!-.

…

El Titán solo se dispuso a mantener el silencio, y con los puños cerrados, seguía encarando a la cazadora

Nadie nunca le había hablado así, al menos que él recuerde, le habían sacado las cosas en cara a un campeón de la vanguardia y él solo se había quedado mudo, como de costumbre.

Pasaban los minutos en silencio.

…

-Escuchen, ya fue suficiente, tenemos demasiados problemas ahora mismo como para que ustedes se terminen peleando por estas cosas- Apareció el espectro, rompiendo silencio y tratando de controlar la situación.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad en la que ambos se encaraban a pesar de su diferencia de estatura, Ana decidió volver a la consola, donde observó los registros biométricos del sector, con el fin de saber dónde se encontraban sus enemigos ahora.

El Titán volvió a la puerta, callado, como de costumbre.

-La zona parece despejada, parece que se replegaron en plantas más bajas, tratando de rodear la entrada, pero con Rasputín mudo no tengo la menor idea de si las defensas estén funcionando-

-Hay un arsenal donde la valquiria puede ser activada de forma manual desde su punto de carga, lo malo es que esta junto a las plantas bajas que seguramente están infestadas por esos desgraciados, podríamos evadirlos o romper el paso a disparos, pero tendrá que ser rápido o nos rodearán - Sugirió Ana.

Alex ya se encontraba frente a la puerta para ese entonces, arma en mano y listo para abrirse paso a tiros.

-Te lo diré una sola vez, si por un solo segundo esta situación se sale de nuestras manos, no dudare en llamar a la vanguardia, te guste o no-

-No tendrás que hacerlo- Respondió Ana mientras ambos salían de la cámara de Rasputín.

-¿Por qué todo siempre es difícil con estas personas?- Respondía el espectro que los seguía.

-Creo que hemos encontrado a dos de las personas más necias de toda la galaxia- Aparecía Jinju, el espectro de Ana, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía el otro espectro.

-Y a dos de las más pacientes- Afirmó el espectro con sarcasmo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí va el primer capitulo, tratare de corregir lo que pueda y acelerare mi proceso con los demás capítulos, sin embargo, en pocos días volveré a la Universidad y tendré muy poco tiempo para actualizarlo, gracias a todos.


End file.
